


Don’t Go

by Eclipse_0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Grinding, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, This was rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_0/pseuds/Eclipse_0
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 20





	Don’t Go

Yahaba and Kyōtani often argued. Normally after an argument they’d make up or whatever, but not this time, this time Yahaba has had it. It had been the 45th argument this month. (Yes he counted) He had enough and before he knew it the words blurted out

“I’m tired of this, let’s break up”

It shocked Kyōtani. Hearing those words he felt his heart throb, he felt like crying, Yahaba was the only person he had. His mom died when he was born, that left him with his father. When he was 5 his father died of cancer, and he got sent to live with his aunt and uncle. They didn’t like him for some weird reason. They abused him for a while, it was up until he had enough of it and decided to run away, (when he was of age of course) and because of his aunt and uncle it led him to keep his guard up. Never let anyone close, well that was up until he met Yahaba. Whenever he was around Yahaba he felt comfortable. And it was the same way with Yahaba. In their second year Kyōtani decided to confess to Yahaba, (and of course Yahaba said yes). 

Their relationship went on for at least a few years, when they were able to they moved in with each other and that’s when the arguments started. At first it was just a chores argument and the next month it was a argument about one being out way to much and so on, this argument was because Kyōtani was frustrated and wanted to be left alone for a while, but Yahaba wouldn’t allow it, he wanted to cheer him up at least, but that turned into a argument. And led Yahaba into saying the words neither wanted to hear.

Kyōtani would give Yahaba whatever he wanted, and if he wanted a break up then he’d have it. He headed towards their room and packed his things, in the middle of packing his things he got stopped. It was Yahaba, he didn’t want him to go just yet, he turned Kyōtani around facing him, and before Kyōtani could say anything he was met with lips pressed against his. 

It was a heated kiss that lasted for a while, and ended with Kyōtani breaking it.

“Yahaba... ?”

“Just this last time, before you go... please?”

Kyōtani sighed and picked Yahaba up and went to the bed. He sat down with Yahaba on his lap and started kissing his neck, leaving love bites and hickeys. While doing so he started to take off Yahaba’s shirt, and trailed his lips down his torso. Yahaba started to grind down on Kyōtani, making him groan.

“F-fuck” Yahaba gasped out and Kyōtani slid his hand into the back of Yahaba’s pants and started messing with his entrance, putting his finger in and taking it out. “D-don’t tease m-me” Yahaba said, still panting. “Why not? It’s fun seeing you like this” Kyōtani said jokingly. Yahaba grabbed Kyōtani’s arm, stopping him and getting off his lap and on his knees, unzipping Kyōtani’s pants and pulling them down and took out Kyōtani’s cock. 

Yahaba started from and base and licked up to the tip, he then put the head on his tongue and started circling it, he pulled back with a string of saliva trailing along. He looked up at Kyōtani before going back, this time he put the whole cock in his mouth, he almost choked and tears started to form in his eyes but he couldn’t care less he went back and forth at a simple pace while looking up at Kyōtani. 

Kyōtani let out a long groan and put his hand on Yahaba’s head, grabbing some hair and started thrusting back and forth inside of Yahaba’s mouth. 

“Fuck this is good” Kyōtani groaned out loud, every other thrust he’d go faster, he felt himself reach his climax and started going faster until hot white liquids poured down Yahaba’s throat and he pulled back, making Yahaba stand up. 

Once he was off the floor he slowly pulled his pants down, taking them off. Kyōtani noticed what he was doing. Kyōtani’s cock raised once again at the sight of Yahaba. 

Yahaba slowly walked over to Kyōtani and pushed him back, Yahaba straddled Kyōtani, his knees bracketing his hips as their bodies pressed together. Yahaba kissed Kyōtani roughly and Kyōtani returned the kiss. 

Kyōtani put a hand on Yahaba’s hip and had the other hand place his cock near Yahaba’s entrance, he thrusted in fast and harshly, making Yahaba gasp, he thrusted in and out a few times, slow but rough. It wasn’t until Yahaba told him to go faster that he did. 

Yahaba let out loud moans, thankfully they were the only on ones the floor. Yahaba sat up and placed his hands on Kyōtani’s chest, balancing himself. He started bouncing up and down slowly, trying getting used to how deep Kyōtani is inside of him. Kyōtani stopped moving to let Yahaba do the work for a while. 

Yahaba started to bounce faster now used to the position. He bounced a few times before grinding down, his legs starting to give out. Kyōtani held onto Yahaba’s hips, steadying him. After a while of Yahaba grinding down, he felt Kyōtani’s cock brush against his prostate, making him yell out. Kyōtani notice and smirked and started pushing up, going as deep as he could in the position, brushing against Yahaba’s prostate.

“Kyōtani” was what Yahaba kept chanting. Kyōtani knew that he was reaching his climax and started going faster than before. Yahaba let out a loud moan, after a few thrusts his back arched and he came on Kyōtani’s chest, Kyōtani however wasn’t finished yet and flipped them over, they were now in a position where Yahaba’s chest was on the bed but Kyōtani lifted him up, putting his hand on Yahaba’s throat mad started thrusting in and out as fast as he could.

“T-to deep” Yahaba choked out, his head leaning on Kyōtani’s shoulder. Kyōtani ignored Yahaba and kept thrusting in and out. “K-Kyōtani!” Yahaba spoke up, looking at Kyōtani from the side. “F-fuck, slow d-down!” He tried to say to Kyōtani but he wouldn’t listen, after a few more thrusts Kyōtani was reaching his climax again and started going faster, making tears form into Yahaba’s eyes. After a few more thrusts he came deep inside of Yahaba and pulled out. 

Yahaba’s legs gave out and he fell onto the bed tiredly. He reached out signaling for Kyōtani to come here, but when he look up Kyōtani was gone. He sat up, letting out a pained sound and falling back down. Minutes later Kyōtani came back into the room and picked Yahaba up bridal style. Yahaba leaned against Kyōtani’s chest. “I-I’m sorry...”

“Sorry..?”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have said that, please don’t leave”

Kyōtani sighs putting Yahaba int the tub and sitting behind him “Even if I was to leave, I didn’t have a place to stay, where would I have gone?”

“You were packing your clothes so I thought that you had a place to go” Yahaba said whilst leaning back again Kyōtani 

“I was gonna move into the guest room”

Yahaba sighs of relief “good.... then can we forget about what I said... you know about us breaking up...”

Kyōtani chuckled “I don’t think that’s how it works”

“Then date me again?”

“Yeah, sure” Kyōtani said and kissed the side of Yahaba’s head

IM DONE!!


End file.
